The confession
by HellFlames62
Summary: This is the confession that I hope to eventually see in the anime, but I'm too impatient to wait for. I hope you guys enjoy. DISCLAIMER I don't own Yuri! On Ice, other wise I would so have this in it :D AND THIS IS YAOI FLUFF YAOI BOYXBOY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ.


HFL62: Hey everyone! So I've just caught up with Yuri on ice and I am in love with it and this pairing.

Kira: The following is an idea for a scene that HFL would love to see but can't wait for.

Kikyo: Here's the fic I hope you guys enjoy. ^.^

Yuri slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around his room and smiled, it was good to be back in his own bed and in his own country to just relax and ice skate for fun for a little bit. Yuri was brought out from his happy thoughts as he spotted the clock which showed that it was eight in the morning...He was late!

Yuri shot out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom where he prepared himself for the day ahead and then back into his room where he grabbed some of his sport clothes, got dressed, then gave himself a quick pat down, making sure that he had everything that he needed. Once he was happy that he had everything, Yuri bolted out the door and over to the ice rink where Victor was waiting for him.

Panting Yuri burst through the doors, through the locker room where he got ready for the ice; he slicked back his raven hair, and took off his glasses and replaced them with contact lenses, which showed off his beautiful brown eyes. He quickly walked to the ice rink where he was halted and his brown eyes widened as he bore witness to Victor gracefully gliding on the ice preforming beautiful step sequences and elegant jumps.

The black haired man was left jaw dropped; he hadn't seen Victor skate since he made up the program for "On Love: Eros" and "On Love: Agape". This was the Victor Nikiforov that he had looked up to as a figure skater, his inspiration, his source of confidence, and the man that he fell in love with, more than mere idolization.

After he was finished skating Victor noticed Yuri. He smiled at the younger and waved him over. Yuri did as requested and glided over to Victor. The elder chuckled and thought to himself _"Ah, he's as cute as usual, but he is late so a little teasing should be okay."_ Once Yuri was standing in front of him Victor grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the ice, which earned him a surprised yelp from Yuri. At first Yuri was surprised at the action but he quickly began watching what Victor was doing and tried his best to keep up and even attempted to copy a few of the moves, some where done better than most, but that was to be expected since he _was_ skating with a pro, Russia's finest to be more exact.

While they were skating Victor smiled fondly as he watched the concentrated expression on Yuri's handsome face and then decided to give Yuri a hand. "In 5 seconds I'm going to throw you into the air and set you up for a triple axel, okay?"

At first Yuri was confused, but he quickly realised and he then had an expression of determination on his face. "Okay." With that Yuri was lifted into the air and he landed the triple axel jump.

After Yuri had landed Victor skated up to him and stopped when he was behind the other and pulled him into an embrace from behind. which earned him a noise of surprise from Yuri. "What's wrong, Yuri?"

"N-nothing. I'm fine." Yuri replied. Victor chuckled as he saw that the tip of Yuri's ears were red,

 _"Aw, how cute."_ He thought. Before he knew what he was doing Victor had one hand holding Yuri's and the other slender hand was placed on Yuri's waist. Yuri turned his head to glance back to Victor, his face flushed, brown eyes shining with admiration, and rosy lips parted slightly. Victor blushed as the sight before him was true "eros" and temptation and Victor found himself falling deeper into the temptation and he loved it. Yuri shifted out of embarrassment and was about to move away but Victor held him in place, leaving the two gazing into each others eyes.

After a few moments Yuri grew embarrassed and tried to turn his head to look away. However Victor spun him round so that he was facing him and one arm was around his waist and his other hand was gently cupping Yuri's chin, keeping his head in place. "Yuri, don't look away."

Yuri gulped and did as he was told and when he looked up he noticed that Victor's face was merely inches way from his own and that if he moved, even a little, their noses would be touching. That wasn't the only thing worrying him though as shortly after Victor began to close the gap between them. Yuri closed his eyes and waited for the feeling of Victor's soft lips on his own ones, all the while his heart was beating so loudly in his chest that he was sure that Victor could hear it.

Said man gazed at Yuri's face, his eyes savoring every last detail, like; the stray strand of raven hair that he just wanted to brush back so that he could see Yuri's handsome face, and the flushed cheeks and the rosy lips that made Victor want to eat them, and kiss them. "Yuri." He called out gently, causing said man to open his eyes, revealing those deep brown eyes that Victor loved so much. Victor leaned in and whispered into Yuri's ear. "Yuri. My delicious pork cutlet bowl. Can I eat you?"

Yuri went an even darker shade of red, however he made no effort to run away. Instead he wrapped his arms around Victor's neck and whispered. "Yes." With that Victor's lips met Yuri's own in a sweet, tender kiss.

After a couple of moments Victor licked Yuri's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Yuri was more than to happy to give as he slightly parted his lips. Victor's tongue slipped in and he wasted no time in exploring the moist cavern. The two only broke the kiss once air was needed and they both gazed lovingly into each others eyes while the held onto each other, as they got lost in the other's eyes and enjoyed the loose embrace and the faint body heat that they shared. They stayed like that for a while and Victor was the first to break the silence. "Yuri?"

"Hmm." Yuri smiled as he began circling his finger round Victor's chest.

"I love you."

Yuri stopped and pulled away, as to get a better look at Victor's face. "You mean it?" He said, his eyes teary and full of hope.

Victor gave a soft smile and pulled Yuri into a warm embrace. "Really. Now I'm just wondering how my pork cutlet bowl feels about me."

Victor could feel his shoulder getting wet and pulled back only to see Yuri crying tears of joy and then Yuri pulled him into a quick, chaste kiss. "I love you, Victor," A huge smile appeared on Victor's face as it was his turn to pull Yuri into a passionate kiss.

HFl62: Yeah so this is the long awaited love confession that I hope we get soon ^.^ I hope that you guys enjoyed it and as always RnR I always like when I get feed back and even ideas for new fics. :D


End file.
